Quotes of the World
by Princess Zei
Summary: This is just quotes you can use at different curcumstances. If you give suggestions can add quotes for those! ON HIATUS
1. Life

**Chapter 1: Life**

 _ **Hey guys this is a new thing I'm going to go one! Soon will move onto the stories.**_

 _ **Read and be motivated!**_

 _ **I do not own any of the quotes but just the Idea and my own quotes.**_

My life is my message. **Mahatma Gandhi**

Not how long, but how well you have lived is the main thing. **Seneca**

I love those who can smile in trouble… **Leonardo da Vinci**

Time means a lot to me because, you see, I, too, am also a learner and am often lost in the joy of forever developing and simplifying. If you love life, don't waste time, for time is what life is made up of. **Bruce Lee**

Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans. **John Lennon**

Very little is needed to make a happy life; it is all within yourself, in your way of thinking. **Marcus Aurelius**

It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not. **Andre Gide**

Dost thou love life? Then do not squander time, for that is the stuff life is made of. **Benjamin Franklin**

Life is like playing a violin in public and learning the instrument as one goes on **. Samuel Butler**

In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years. **Abraham Lincoln**

You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching. **William W. Purkey**

Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact. **William James**

Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive. **Elbert Hubbard**

Do stuff. Be clenched, curious. Not waiting for inspiration's shove or society's kiss on your forehead. Pay attention. It's all about paying attention. Attention is vitality. It connects you with others. It makes you eager. Stay eager. **Susan Sontag**

The heart, like the stomach, wants a varied diet. **Gustave Flaubert**

I tell you, in this world being a little crazy helps to keep you sane. **Zsa Zsa Gabor**

We know what we are, but know not what we may be. **William Shakespeare**

Lighten up, just enjoy life, smile more, laugh more, and don't get so worked up about things. **Kenneth Branagh**

The trick in life is learning how to deal with it. **Helen Mirren**

Be happy for this moment. This moment is your life. **Omar Khayyam**

Life is too important to be taken seriously. **Oscar Wilde**

Get busy living or get busy dying. **Stephen King**

What lies behind you and what lies in front of you, pales in comparison to what lies inside of you. **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Don't gain the world and lose your soul, wisdom is better than silver or gold. **Bob Marley**

I'm the one that's got to die when it's time for me to die, so let me live my life the way I want to. **Bob Marley**

To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all. **Oscar Wilde**

Anyone who lives within their means suffers from a lack of imagination. **Oscar Wilde**

Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. **Ludwig Jacobowski**

 **MY FAVORITE QUOTE**

"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. **Mae West"**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Write Review Follow Vote**


	2. Mistakes

**Chapter 2: Mistakes**

 **Hey guys Its Sleepy back with some brand new batch!**

 **Just the word, "mistake" will strike fear in a lot of people's minds when it really shouldn't. They're actually good things not bad.**

 ** _Read and be motivated!_**

 ** _I do not own any of the quotes but just the Idea and my own quotes._**

Mistakes have the power to turn you into something better than you were before." **Anonymous**

"Remember that life's greatest lessons are usually learned at the worst times and from the worst mistakes." **Anonymous**

"Don't mention a person's past mistakes when they are trying to change. That's like throwing rocks at them while they are struggling to climb a mountain." **Anonymous**

"Experience is simply the name we give our mistakes." **Oscar Wilde**

"We all make mistakes, have struggles, and even regret things in our past. But you are not your mistakes; you are here now with the power to shape your day and your future." **Steve Maraboli**

"You make mistakes. Mistakes don't make you." **Maxwell Maltz**

"When someone does something wrong, don't forget all the things they did right." **Anonymous**

"When you make a mistake, there are only three things you should ever do about it: admit it, learn from it, and don't repeat it." **Paul Bear Bryant**

"Make mistakes. Learn from them. Move on." **Anonymous**

"Mistakes are always forgivable if one has the courage to admit them." **Bruce Lee**

"Making mistakes is better than faking perfections." **Anonymous**

"Everyone makes mistakes in life, but that doesn't mean they have to pay for them for the rest of their life." **Anonymous**

"If you want to grow, you need to get over any fear you have of making mistakes." **John C. Maxwell**

"A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable but more useful than a life spent doing nothing." **George Bernard Shaw**

"It's not how we make mistakes, but how we correct them that define us." **Rachel Wolchin**

"Mistakes are proof you are trying." **Anonymous**

"You fall, you rise, you make mistakes, you live, and you learn." **Anonymous**

"The biggest mistake I have made in my life is letting people stay in my life far longer than they deserve." **Anonymous**

"Always make new mistakes." **Esther Dyson**

"Learn from other people's mistakes." **Tai Lopez**

"You can't make the same mistake twice. The second time you make it, it's no longer a mistake. It's a choice." **Anonymous**

"There are no mistakes or failures, only lessons." **Denis Waitley**

"Make glorious amazing mistakes. Make mistakes nobody has ever made before. Do not freeze, do not stop, do not worry. Whatever you are scared of doing, do it." **Neil Gaiman**

"Mistakes are the portals of discovery." **James Joyce**

"If you are making mistakes, then you are making new things, trying new things, learning, living, pushing yourself, changing yourself, changing your world. You are doing things you have never done before, and more importantly, you are doing something." **Neil Gaiman**

"All men make mistakes, but only wise men learn from their mistakes." **Winston Churchill**

"You cannot correct your mistakes by pointing out the mistakes of others." **Anonymous**

"Nothing is a mistake, and nothing is something you should regret, it all happens for a reason, there is a purpose for and behind everything." **Anonymous**

"Mistakes increase your experience and experiences decrease your mistakes. If you learn from your mistakes than others learn from your success." **Anonymous**

"There are no mistakes in life, only lessons. There is no such thing as a negative experience, only opportunities to grow, learn and advance along the road of self-mastery. From struggle comes strength. Even pain can be a wonderful teacher." **Robin Sharma**

"No matter how many mistakes you make or how slow you progress, you're still way ahead of everyone who isn't trying." **Tony Robbins**

"There is no sense in punishing your future for the mistakes of your past. Forgive yourself, grow from it, and then let it go." **Melanie Koulouris**

"In the real world, the smartest people are people who make mistakes and learn. In school, the smartest people don't make mistakes." **Robert T. Kiyosaki**

"A person who never made a mistake never tried anything new." **Albert Einstein**

"Don't live in the past, thinking about mistakes or changes you made. Think of your life as a book, move forward, close one chapter and open another. Learn from your mistakes, but focus on your future, no on your past." **Anonymous**

 **Quotes of the day**

"In order to live a fulfilled life, to feel exhilarated by your accomplishments, to worry well, you must expect mistakes to occur" **Walter Anderson**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Write Review Follow Vote**


	3. Stress

**Chapter 3: Stress**

 **Dear Readers**

 **This story will be on hiatus until the 12** **th** **of November (after the A levels)**

 **Let us go to the next chapter!**

 **Disparaged as dangerous, healthy** _ **stress**_ **levels actually can push** _ **you**_ **to peak performance**

 **Read and be motivated!**

 **I do not own any of the quotes except my own!**

"Don't let your mind bully your body into believing it must carry the burden of its worries" **Astrid Alauda**

"One of the symptoms of an approaching nervous breakdown is the belief that one's work is terribly important" **Bertrand Russell**

"The greatest weapon against stress is our ability to choose one thought over another" **William James**

"When you find yourself stressed, ask yourself one question: Will this matter in 5 years from now? If yes, then do something about the situation. If no, then let it go" **Catherine Pulsifer**

"Do not anticipate trouble or worry about what may never happen. Keep in the sunlight" **Marcus Aurelius**

"An hour of anxiety cannot change my circumstances, but a minute of prayer can alter everything" **Al Byrant**

"Stress is not what happens to us. It's our response TO what happens. And RESPONSE is something we can choose" **Maureen Killoran**

"If you are distressed by anything external, the pain is not due to the thing itself but to your own estimate of it; and this you have the power to revoke at any moment" **Marcus Aurelius**

"You must learn to let go. Release the stress. You were never in control anyway" **Steve Maraboli**

"Stress is the trash of modern life we all generate it but if you don't dispose of it properly, it will pile up and overtake your life" **Danzae Pace**

"Stress should be a powerful driving force, not an obstacle" **Bill Phillips**

"Stress is nothing more than a socially acceptable form of mental illness" **Richard Carlson**

"Take rest; a field that has rested gives a bountiful crop" **Ovid**

"When I look back on all these worries, I remember the story of the old man who said on his deathbed that he had had a lot of trouble in his life, most of which had never happened" **Winston Churchill**

"When we commit to action, to actually doing something rather than feeling trapped by events, the stress in our life becomes manageable" **Greg Anderson**

"Everyday brings a choice: to practice stress or to practice peace" **Joan Borysenko**

"Much of the stress that people feel doesn't come from having too much to do. It comes from not finishing what they've started" **David Allen**

"Some of the secret joys of living are not found by rushing from point A to point B, but by inventing some imaginary letters along the way" **Douglas Pagels**

"Being in control of your life and having realistic expectations about your day-to-day challenges are the keys to stress management, which is perhaps the most important ingredient to living a happy, healthy and rewarding life" **Marilu Henner**

"Stress is an ignorant state. It believes that everything is an emergency" **Natalie Goldberg**

"Our anxiety does not come from thinking about the future, but from wanting to control it" **Kahlil Gibran**

"Stress is like spice - in the right proportion it enhances the flavor of a dish. Too little produces a bland, dull meal; too much may choke you" **Donald Tubesing**

"Resistance creates suffering. Stress happens when your mind resists what is. The only problem in your life is your mind's resistance to life as it unfolds" **Dan Millman**

"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated" **Confucius**

"Say NO to the demands of the world. Say YES to the longings of your own heart" **Jonathan Lockwood Huie**

"Stress is an admission of weakness, a cry of defeat to the world" **Carrie Latet**

"Pressure and stress is the common cold of the psyche" **Andrew Denton**

"No good comes from hurrying" **Yiddish Prover**

"It isn't the mountain ahead that wears you out; it's the grain of sand in your shoe" **Robert W. Service**

 **MY FAVORITE QUOTE**

"When you feel the need to hurry, remember that everything in life is a CHOICE" **Jonathan Lockwood Huie**

 **Thanks for reading Hope to see you after the exams**

 **Write review Vote**


End file.
